Chasing Cars
by KH2sammie
Summary: Naruto is happy and the village is being almost nice to him. but the arrival of sasuke back from orochimaru will stir things up again and no naru has to consider his feelings for his best friend shikamaru aswell! ShikaxNaru possibly some Sasuxnaru
1. Chapter 1

He smiled as he walked out of his apartments, locked his door, and ran as fast as he could to the hokage's office. he arrived in a rush of dust and wind throught the door. seated himself, and smiled. Today was a good day,  
he didnt know why it just was.

"so Brat there is some news i think you are going to like." he was taken out of his musings by tsunade's voice.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly

Tsunade almost laughed at his cuteness but stopped herself she had to tell him.

"Well, Sasuke is returning to konoha. . . of his own will." she said her face graced with a huge smile, she knew the blonde would be so happy. How wrong.

Said blonde looked miserable, on the verge of tears almost.

"Great. . . just absolutley magnificent. I just get over all the shit he's done to me and he's back again." Naruto sighed. it was just what he needed sasuke to come and ruin everything he had done, as soon as he was back the villagers would hate him again, he had formed a sort of truce with the villagers after he had nearly died saving a little girl, now the bastard was back they woud forget what naruto had done and worship him. Great.

Tsunade seeing the ushally bubbly blondes face in utter anguish lent down and took his hands.

" what is it Naruto ? are you not happy to have the Uchiha back ?" she questioned.

" It's not that baa-chan, it's just . . . well i don't want to see him, he made it clear he hated me and well i dont want to be used anymore, im friendly to everyone and most of them treat me terribly, it's changed somewhat now but still i'm not giving my friendship back eaisly." he muttered

" Oh Naruto. . . why didn't you mention this to me ? i would have helped you. Oh come here." she motioned to her outstreched arms. He jumped up and embraced her immediatly.

" you do not have to come to his home coming meeting Naruto, if you like you are excused." she said through a smile

"Oh Baa-chan !" He cried jumping full force sending them toppling to the floor laughing, she smiled and embraced him back thinking about how much he had been through, he was her little brother to her and she would make him happy,  
no matter what.

" baa-chan ?" she was stirred out of her thoughts by said blonde.

"mmmhhh ?"

" I love you. You're like my big sister baa-chan, and you are there for me when everything gets tough and although it may not seem like it i appreciate it. I would do anything for you." He smiled as he hugged her closer.

Tsunade was frozen, she looked down at the smiling boy, tears filling her eyes this boy meant the world to her, she would ensure his happiness by any means nessacary, he deserved it.

" Thankyou Naruto, I love you too otouto. she smiled as the blondes grin spread to that stunningly beautiful rare smile of his.

"Now get if you want to ditch the uchiha's arrival meeting he is already in the village." she smiled and pushed him out the door.

'Wow that was fast wonder why he's back anyway ? Probably got what he wanted and killed Orochimaru. Selfish bastard'  
he ponderd as he walked to the training grounds.

" May aswell get some training in, distract me from the bastards arrival part-ay." he joked doind a courtsey to his last word.

" Finally lost it i see naruto eh ?" he turned to see shikamaru standing behind him, the lazy geinus gazing intently at passing clouds,  
it never failed to amaze naruto how smart shika really was, he seemed to understand even if he wasn't looking or taking much notice of you.

"Don't take libertys shika i'm just escaping the bastards homecoming." he said aiming a soft punch to his best friends shoulder.

Shikamaru and himself had grown close over the years, he would help him train eat ramen with him and he was always there for the blonde, thats probably what he loved most about being best friends with shika, he always listend to his ranting and problems and tried to help him, no matter what it was he had to do he would do it for Naruto, much better than the friendship he had with Sasuke. he smiled rembering this all he was happy now.

" Baka! listen im trying to ask you something. and i'm glad your my best friend too Naru-chan." shika gave a knowing smile in the blondes direction.

" Yeh really ? Me too shika WAIITTT! how did you know ?." the blonde cried pointing his finger at shika's chest.

" I know you too well naruto. Anyway i'm here for you naruto you want to talk about the sasuke thing ?" His response from the blonde was being jumped and tackled to the floor, said blonde latched to his chest.

"SHIIIKKKAAAA! I love you! your the best you know me so well, and i'm ok actually i've decided to just ignore him unless he speaks, because i mean your my best friend shika your all i need, and i don't think i can forgive him too eaisly for ramming a chidori through my chest and all the hurt and stuff." the blonde sighed straddling his friend drawing circles on his chest with his fingers.

"I'm here for you Naruto, I will help you through anything you know I love you too." he said leaning down and kissing the blondes forhead, they often kissed and cuddled they had their first times i bed together and first kisses but still remained best friends, it suited them both and they got freedom and were able to be intimate aswell. Naruto turned his body round to kiss shika on the lips, there was always something so sweet about kissing shika it was familiar it was one of his favourite things to do. They broke apart and stood.

"C'mon Baka lets go get some ramen my treat." shika grabbed the blondes hand and they walked hand in hand to ichiraku's, the lazy genius knew it was the blondes favourite place to be, who didn't ? They arrived and Ordered Shika one miso ramen and Naruto 3 beef ramen. Naruto was halfway through inhailing his last bowl when a commotion was started behind Shika and him.

" SSAAUUKKKEEE"  
"oh sasuke your back! marry me"  
"have my babies sasuke"  
"i love you"  
"i want to eat your face sasuke!"

Naruto could hear the screeches and didn't have too look behind him to know that sasuke and his fangirl's had arrived. 'wow that was quick, hes been here what 3 hours and has them all back jeez they have no lifes' he mused cracking a small smile. He turned to face the crowd instantly spotting sasuke walking over to the stand, he grabbed shika's hand and squeezed for reasurance, earning an encouraging squeeze back, by which time sasuke had arrived at the front of the crowd looking unstirred dressed in the old uchiha attire.

"Hey Dobe." he said full force smirk in place, which Naruto noticed.

"Uchiha-san." he replied bowing his head, shika caught on immediatly.

"What ? Naruto I came to see if you are ok it's been a while ?" the raven asked looking bemused, not a good look naruto decided.

"Oh yes im fine thankyou, but shikamaru and I were just leaving." he smiled up, Sasuke only just seemed to have realised shikamaru was present with them and immediatly noticed their joined hands and looked up confusedly.

"You wernt at the meeting dobe, Tsunade said you were terribly ill ?" The raven said looking slightly annoyed.

"Did she now ? well i spent the day with shika-chan here, didn't fancy a boring meeting." he said looking as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh boring, it was a party naruto ? a boring party with ramen and the entire village ?" he questioned glaring at the blonde boy.

"Well not boring i just love spending time with my Shika-chan." he smiled kissing shikamaru on the cheek. watching as sasuke got redder and angried before clenching his fists and replying.

"Oh right then so do you want to come to dinner with me catch up now then ?" he inquired looking straight at the blonde.

"Sorry Sasuke just ate I'm gonna go back to Shika-chan and my house now." he gave a cheeky smile and did a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke he and Shikamaru were gone, leaving a very pissy raven behind.

"I will make you mine Naruto, you are and always will be mine." he wispered into the air as he walked back to the uchiha estate. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooo Whatcha Think? be blunt i was thinking of doing more chapters and would lie ideas and opinions for the next chapters or if i should do one ?

thanks XXX

KH2sammie 


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru and Naruto appeared at their house with a pop.

"Wow naru-chan don't you think you were a little harsh on the Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto pondered for a second.

"Well yeah i suppose. But i had to let go a little bit somehow." He replied giving a cheecky smile.

" Still Naru-chan i think you should apologise." Shika murmered not looking very pleased.

" Ok but only if you come with me annddddd i want something first." he whispered into the lazy genius ear.

Shika raised one fine eyebrow with a smirk and placed his hands on the blondes slim waist.

" Oh and whatever would that be my love? " He questioned.

The blondes response wat smashing his lips to Shikamaru's own pair.

" Mmmmm i think we have time for that." The lazy genius smiled after they pulled apart.

Naruto smiled and kissed his shika-chan again, leading them to the bedroom whilst removing various artiles of clothing on the way, he pushed the brunette onto the bed and straddled him smirking.

"God Shika you look so damn sexy shirtless." he wispered into the brunettes ear, nibbling his way down biting and sucking, paying lots of attention the the lazy ninjas neck, biting down drawing blood ans licking as a silent apology.

"Go-d Naru your such a tease." Shika moaned.

Naruto's reply was to move onto his chest licking and teasing his nipple, then moving to the next and giving the same treatment.

"Mmmhhh Shika you taste soo good." he mumbled licking down his chest and in his belly button, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the brunette's boxers, looking up into his eyes he pulled them down to reveal his very large member, 'i had almost forgotten how good it felt to have sex with shika' he mused stroking the other ninjas member slowly circling the head with his thumb, and up and down the shaft with his palm.

"Fu-uck Naruto! hurry please." he moaned. ' i love it best when he begs' Naruto mused, leaning down to lick the tip, slowly taking in the rest of the brunettes throbbing member, he slowly began to bob up and down, pausing to lick the head and slit, then bobbing again he felt that the lazy ninja was close and ceased movement, pulling away to pull down his bright orange boxers, revealing his large painfully hard member.

"Heh Naru-chan like to play seme huh?" The brunette called as he jumped and pulled the blonde to the bed, straddling him arms pinned on either side of his head.

"Thats my game N-a-r-u-chann." he purred into the others ear grinding their erections together.

"God Shika in me now!" he cried wrapping his legs around the lazy ninja's waist rubbing his ass against his erection.

"Mmmhhh preperation ?" shika mumbled through his lust.

"As you wish Naru-chan as you wish." He pulled open the blonde ninja's legs and placed his member at his opening, pushing slowly forward into the blondes sweet heat, Naruto gave a ghasp of pain as he fully pushed in and he stopped still.

" Naru you ok it isnt too painful ?"

" No Shikkaaa Move." He cried pushing forward moaning and arching upward, the brunette ghasped and began moving at a steady pace, ghasps and pants filled the room.

" Faster Shika Fat-ste-r." The blonde screamed looking up at his shika-chan through lust glazed eyes. the brunette complied instantly pumping in and out if the blondes tight heat at a rapid pace.

" God SHIKA! im cum-cumming!" he cried spilling his seed all over their stomachs.

"Fuck Naruto!" Shika cried after thrusting a few more times he came deep withing the blonde fox, collapsing next to him panting.

"Shika?" The blonde said laying his head on the brunettes chest.

" Mmmhhh?" The genius ninja replied lazily.

" Well i was wondering if - well since were like already- uhh." the blonde stutterd ' god this is harder than i thought'

"Yes?" The brunette questioned

"Well I- You Know I love you and you love me ne? So do you think we could try being together. . . Like a couple?" The blonde asked.

The lazy genius was stunned, he knew the blonde boy loved him, hell he loved the blonde back god this was exactly what he wanted!

"Naruto i love you, you didnt even have to ask baka, of course i'll be your boyfriend."He smiled leaning and kissing the blonde.

"Yay! . . . oh wait shit we have to say sorry to Sasuke! SHOWER SHIKA-CHAN! " he cried running out of bed making a dash for the bathroom

" God i'm in love with a baka. . . Troublesome." he mumbled smile plastered onto his face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- INSERT SHOWER SMEX SCENE IM LAZY DAMMIT!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (After having countless smexes and getting dressed shika and naruto are walking to the uchiha estate in search of sasuke)

" Come on Shika i think its this one." The blonde cried pointing to a door on the left side of a huge courtyard of the estate.

"Ok this is crazy how can you tell Naruto this place is huge!" The brunette cried flailing his arms sighing.

" I Just can Shika-chan. c'mon." He smiled grabbing the brunettes hand as they approached the door. He knockedand they stood back as the door swung open,  
to reveal the last Uchiha heir

" Oh hey Naruto!. . . shikamaru, come in. " He gestured

"Fuck it was only supposed to be naruto!" he sighed tucking the ring he had in his hand back into his pocket.

XXX Thanks for reading ! now reveiw

Kh2sammie 


	3. Chapter 3

The raven haired boy fingered the ring in his pocket, watching 'His' dobe and the lazy ninja leer at each

other, he was furious but of course being an Uchiha he could keep his cool, he had to for his plan to

work, his dobe would marry him and the nara boy would be history, yes he was the last Uchiha heir and

he would accomplish his goal, nara was as good as gone. (inner Sasuke does a happy dance)

"shika do you think Sasuke is having a fit or something. . . his face is all twitchy and evil ne?" Naruto

leant over and whispered into shikamaru's ear, waking the Uchiha from his thoughts.

"NO! I am not having a fit. . . it's just hot in here. Anyway what are you here for Naruto? not that I mind

you being here of course" the raven boy spoke up.

"well shika made me- I mean I came to apologise about how harsh I was on you today. I wasn't being

serious just to relieve a bit of anger I had really he he." the blonde ninja spoke scratching the back of

his neck in embarrassment.

"So you were joking about you and shikamaru being together!?" the raven spurted out, very very

desperately.

"erm no shika-kun and I are together Sasuke." he murmured raising one of his eyebrows in question to

the raven haired boy.

"oh- ok then well would you like some tea?" the last Uchiha offered.

"No thank you Uchiha Naruto and I must be leaving now gomen." the lazy ninja said, moving towards

the door.

"AH- yes but could I speak to you alone for a moment please Naruto!" the raven jumped forward

grabbing Naruto's hand. shikamaru's eyebrows shot up but lowered before they were noticed 'calm

down Naruto can handle himself he loves you-he loves you. he loves-? shit' shika's train of thought was

broken by said blonde.

"It's ok shika I'll be right back." he smiled leaning forward and kissing shika, who was only too happy to

respond. Naruto moved back and broke the kiss, signalling for shika to go he turned and went across

the room to Sasuke.

"What is it you wa-" he was cut off by Sasuke's lips against his. 'what the? why is he kissing me? shika

is gonna be so pissed. . . wait SHIKA!' seemingly woken by his thoughts Naruto pushed the Uchiha off

him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT UCHIHA?" said blonde cried out eyes wide his hand moving to

wipe his mouth. ' well this is it' the raven haired boy thought, moving forward and crouching on one

knee in front of the blonde dobe, he pulled a shining gold ring from his pocket, he had bought it

especially for Naruto, it had a single sapphire in the middle of the ring much like the blondes eyes he

thought.

"Naruto marry me. Why are you even with the nara boy? You know were meant for each other." the last

Uchiha said slipping the ring onto the blonde ninja's slender finger. said blonde ninja was frozen. '

Sasuke just asked me to marry him. . . SASUKE JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! what am I supposed to

say. . . I love shikamaru but I love Sasuke still, but maybe as more of a brother. I have to think about

this' the blonde concluded looking down to notice Sasuke had his arms around him kissing and biting

his neck. 'When did he get there!?' the blonde screeched in his head pushing the Uchiha backwards

sending him falling to the floor.

"I have to think about this I love shika but. . . but I don't know." Naruto said handing Sasuke back the

ring, said raven haired boy was speechless 'he had just kissed his dobe didn't that mean he would

marry him. . . apparently not he loves nara! but he has to think it might be a yes' he went over the

situation in his head and smiled at Naruto.

"so does this mean a maybe then?" he asked the blonde ninja.

"No it means I don't know I'm confused Sasuke and I love shikamaru, I can't marry you knowing that I

love him Sasuke, I'm sorry." he replied softly handing the ring back to the shocked raven, walking

towards the door the blonde turned gave a smile and left.

Stepping outside Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, he opened his eyes to find his

shika-kun, his hurt shika-kun? yes the lazy nin defiantly looked hurt, the blonde fox stepped forward to

hug the lazy nin but the brunette stepped backwards, the blonde nin looked up confused.

"have fun kissing the Uchiha eh?" the brunette calmly stated. the blondes eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh shika it's not what you think!" he cried his arms flailing.

"the hickey on your neck tells me it's exactly what I think Naruto." the lazy nin stated sternly. Naruto

reached up to touch his neck where there was in fact a tender piece of flesh, he moved his hand away

as if it was scorched, and looked up at his lover.

"he asked me to marry him shika. . . he fucking asked me to marry him and kissed me- I didn't know

what to do, I love you and he knows now I- I told hi-m a-and now you h-hate meeee." the blonde fox

stated tears rolling down his tanned cheeks, the lazy nin moved forward and pulled the blonde into his

arms, kissing the tears from his whiskered cheeks.

"It's ok naru-chan I love you- (kiss)- so fucking much I could Never- (kiss)- ever hate you." the brunette

murmured through the kisses he was putting on his blonde, the moment was interrupted by a loud

cough, they both turned abruptly to see a furious looking Sasuke sharingan spinning.

"It's not over Naruto. You are Mine!" he cried pulling out a kunai flinging it towards shikamaru, the

blonde ninja reacted quickly and poofed them back to his apartment leaving a furious Uchiha behind.

"you will be mine Naruto. Willing or not you will be mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what do you think? sorry it took so long to post )

but please review it makes my day

Kh2sammie!


End file.
